Caught in the Rush
by BernardTheWolf
Summary: Rebecca Jackson is a normal 22 year old, a fresh out of college and has started a job as an intern. Near's intern. Its 1:36 in the morning and it was a late night. Beyond sees his chance to get the information he's been craving. T 4 cussing and rape BBxOC
1. Late Night Out

Author's note: NEW STORY! So exited! Don't own DN!

Me: BB your welcome, this is a mainly **you** story with an OC. But you're still the bad guy!

B: (shrugs) oh well, I can deal.

Matt: am I in this story?

Me: sorry Babes, no go.

Matt: AW!

B: SHUT UP AND WRITE ALREADY!

Chapter One

Darkness

"You may leave now Rebecca," the young albino stated to his late-night companion.

"Yes _sir,_" the older woman stressed the last word and shut her laptop down.

"My apologies for keeping you out so late tonight Ms. Jackson," Near said, closing the door to the tech room and locking it. The strawberry blond sighed at the clock which truthfully read 1:36 a.m.

"And just when we thought we were getting somewhere…" she said, retrieving her keys and a sluggishly making her way out the front door of the SPK headquarters.

"Same time as usual Rebecca," the albino reminded as the older woman walked away.

"I know!" Rebecca replied, groaning at the thought of getting a minimal amount of sleep tonight. She shivered in the mid-October air, and rolled down the sleeves of her baggy, long-sleeved black shirt wishing she had thought to bring a jacket.

The young woman rounded another corner in the freezing air and cursed herself for that essential article of clothing on such a cold night, she still had another seven blocks to go till sleep and the companionship of her cat. Rebecca was so focused on the hot bath and sleep to come; she didn't see the dark figure lurking in the shadows that stood there waiting for that particular strawberry blond.

Beyond brought the hilt of his butcher knife down on the base of the young woman's skull, knocking her out cold. He caught her limp form before it could hit the pavement and give away that something was amiss. BB nonchalantly checked her pulse, then slung Rebecca over his shoulder.

The first thing she felt was the pain. A sharp throbbing and the taste of blood in her mouth. Her body was twisted in an uncommon position and her arms were above her head, held by something cold and metallic. Rebecca tried to shift her position on the hard ground where she was stationed, but was unable because her ankles were bound tightly. She opened her eyes, attempting to ignore the vicious throbbing that was marring her vision. Her glasses were gone; she could fell the absence of them on the bridge of her nose. Rebecca looked up, almost hitting her delicate head on a placed the wooden beam.

Her wrists were aggressively being constricted by a thin length of wire, which bit into her flesh. Small drops of blood oozed from the wound occasionally and her ankles were the same. Rebecca's short sighted vision roamed over the room in which she was held. From what she could make out, the walls were covered with reflective surfaces that could only be determined as mirrors, and the floor.

A ballet studio.

A door could be heard opening then closing at the opposite end of the room, followed by light footsteps. The steps slowed to a stop in front of the strawberry blond, and Rebecca fearfully raised her gray- blue eyes from the floor to the merciless crimson ones of Beyond Birthday. He placed the point of his knife under Rebecca's chin, tilting it up.

"Mmm…" he purred to no one in particular and stood up from his former crouch. "Tell me, Ms. Jackson, what do you and your comrades know of this _Kira_ person…?" he hummed, running his bony fingers along the sharp blade. "I-I… n-not…" she stuttered.

Beyond raised a threatening eyebrow at the younger adult. Rebecca swallowed her fear and spat, "Why should I tell you?" glaring at the serial killer. BB sighed and shook his head, turning his gaze towards the opposite wall, "I'm still wondering what Near does with all his feisty, somewhat pretty, female detectives…" he turned his unnatural eyes back to the cowering woman.

"I, myself do not tolerate insolence. Now you can tell me now, were not _a lot_ of extra pain is guaranteed, or you can tell me later. _After_ I teach you some manners." He growled, bending over and grabbing the young detective by the throat.

Rebecca shook her head defiantly. She wanted to make everyone proud and not squeal under the pressure. No matter what.

"Fine. Gorgeous, welcome to hell." Beyond snarled, untwisting the wires around Rebecca's wrists and ankles.

HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT PEACE! I'm OUT!


	2. Wishful Thinking

Author's note: sorry it took so long! I was just being a bitch and not writing! Now, what you've all been for… CHAPTER TWO! (Don't own DN) P.S. this chapter has some crack in it!

BB: FINALLY! WHY THE HELL DID IT TAKE SO DAMN LONG!

Me: I told you! I'm a bitch!

Matt: _my_ bitch.

Me: growl…

BB: oh God, I'm leaving before this gets worse! (Tries to ignore Matt and Goggles while running from the room)

Ch. 2

Stubborn

Rebecca Jackson lay broken and bleeding on that hardwood floor, air coming laboriously to her lungs. A steel-toe boot in your abdomen does that. With the minimal injuries of two cracked ribs, a bloody nose, and a wide variance of fresh bruises, things could have been a lot worse. "Ready to talk yet love?" BB asked, bending over to examine his handiwork. The young detective lethargically shook her head, waiting for the next onslaught of abuse. "Well I guess thing are about to get interesting," the serial killer said nonchalantly. Rebecca still had her eyes shut tight and her turned towards the floor, so she didn't see when Beyond silently walked up beside her and unbuttoned his jeans.

She gasped as BB pretty much sat on top of her and began taking her clothes off, starting with her shirt. "Are you really willing to go that far? To rape me? You're already facing about ten years for kidnapping and assault." Rebecca whispered naively. BB stopped his current task of jean-removing and stared the younger adult in the eye, "Sweetheart, I'm willing to go as far as it takes. Also it seems that you are t the disadvantage of lacking in the knowledge department as to who I am!" With that happy note, the criminal, yanked off Rebecca's panties and silenced her cry of protest with a passionless kiss.

The young detective was forced to endure the violent, loveless rape, unable to cry out for help or barely even breathe. Two reasons, one, the cracked ribs made respiration difficult and two, beyond Birthdays tongue was halfway down her throat. Tears streamed down the cheeks of the young woman. Losing your virginity unwillingly takes quite a toll on your mental mindset. The unmerciful thrusts of the serial killer were hard enough to leave bruises, not just on Rebecca, but himself as well. (Ask BB if he cares).

This ungodly torture continued for the next ten minutes when BB finally subsided to give his victim time to breathe and answer the question. "Talk." He demanded, unfazed by the gasping, whimpering, helpless woman in front of him. "N-no…" she gasped, her motivation not to let Near down was still strong. Beyond growled, seeing he wasn't getting anywhere with physical tactics. Time to play mind games. He softened his voice and let all the negativity leave the visible emotions that played across his face.

"Rebecca listen," he murmured. Said person begrudgingly looked at her assailant. "This Kira is a murderer. He is killing people for no good reason. You have to tell me what you know so I can help," it all sounded very convincing the way Beyond said it. Like he was genuinely concerned. Rebecca wasn't fooled, "No. Yes, Kira is a murderer and all that, but _no_ you _don't _want to help. I'm not stupid, so don't treat me like it." Rebecca hissed painfully, completing the restoration of her dignity.

Inside BB fumed, but he wasn't out of ideas yet. "Come on Becca, who are you kidding? What are you gonna do when this case solved, huh? It's not like they're gonna keep you around. They just needed you for this one thing. And what are you, like the coffee girl?" he crooned. Rebecca opened and closed her mouth several times then glanced at Beyond then the ground before saying, "I'm not the _coffee girl." _BB tried not to smile at her answer. "I mean, that's the whole reason the SPK was created wasn't it? To catch Kira? And _only _that reason?" Rebecca bit her lower lip, refusing to answer.

This time BB allowed himself a smirk of triumph. The young detective still wouldn't talk, but that was fine. He had planted the seed of doubt I her mind and all he had to do was let it thrive for a few days. And have to be nice. Shit. B left Rebecca to wallow in her misery, he had the munchies.

_That can't be true! _ Rebecca thought fervently. _Near promised he would keep the SPK together! _ But if it wasn't true, then why was she trying so hard to keep the secret? Why was she sacrificing her well-being for the HQ? For Near? She sighed, because she loved the sheep-like albino. _Wonderful time to have a heart-to-heart_ _with yourself, Rebecca!_ She thought acidly. But it was the truth. The first thing she promised herself and Near she would do when she got out of this mess was a confession the younger colleague.

_If I even get out of this alive… _

Near couldn't sleep that night. He kept tossing and turning, searching the comfort of his stuffed tiger, Muffin. A get-better-present from his favorite strawberry blond when he was in the hospital with every kind of shit that ended in "_is_". No matter what the albino couldn't fall asleep. He didn't know why but he had a feeling something was wrong. He got out of bed and went to his laptop and turned it on. Going to the "Documents" he opened his files on everyone working at the SPK. He clicked on his favorite nerd (besides L).

He searched her personal history and every other guy she shared a "close relationship" with. Not a long list. Her last boyfriend had been in her junior year of college, and not a long relationship the record showed. _Hmm… _ Near thought. He couldn't help but smile at her picture of her personal file. Big, blue eyes, glasses her Harvard t-shirt, ponytail. He turned off the computer and got back in bed, sighing. He snuggled up with Muffin and a comical thought occurred to him as he played out the scenario of asking Rebecca to go to the movies with him the next day after work, _At least I don't have to ask for her number._


End file.
